Stuck on a Tropical Island!
by A Beri's Pen
Summary: A few countries are on a Tropical island...and of course, chaos ensues! Join N. Italy and Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Canada, S. Korea, and Philippines(OC) in their little issues! fem!Italy, 2p!Greece)
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

_*Nyotalia fem!North Italy: Daisy Vargas_

_*Germany: Ludwig Beildschmidt_

_*2p!Greece: Hermes Karpusi_

_*Prussia: Gilbert Beildschmidt_

_*Canada: Matthew Williams_

_*Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun_

_*OC!Philippines: Maria Gabriela de la Cruz_

_*Korea: Yong Soo Im_

**A/N: Basically, this was a random RP chatzy. I couldn't retrieve the first parts, so I rewrote what I remember.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Credits to the owners.**

"Run faster, Italy! Faster!"

"I-I'm trying!"

"Oh look, the Axis..." said Philippines, watching them. "Uhm... excuse me?! Is Japan there?" she yells.

The ignored her and continued their 'training'. Philippines sighed in relief. "He doesn't seem to be here... Good."

"Japan and Philippines, sitting on a tree..."

"Shut up, Hong Kong..."

"First she gets bombed, then she's inlove~"

Philippines ignores him and pulls out a bolo sword and prances up to a mango tree. She hits it and a gazillion mangoes fall.

"Italy! You'll be useless if jou don't try harder!"

"I-I know!"

"Quickly! Ve'll have pasta!"

"Ve~? Pastaaaaa..." she runs faster but trips. Germany sighed. "Ugh... I'm sleepy, I think it's siesta time! Then after that we'll eat pasta, ve~" Italy said, getting up.

"Italy. You're being foolish. You must learn to at least not to be a pasta loving fool and actually do something that can save you in battle!" Germany yells. Italy stares at him in shock and her eyes start to tear up.

Philippines, on the other hand, is trying to make a nipa hut.

"Hey! Can I get a little help here? I can't reach!" she called out. No one heard her. She sighed.

"I'll help you..." said a small voice. "Huh?" Philippines looks around. "Wh-Who's there?" she calls, scared.

"It's me, Canada!"

"Who?" Canada sighs and taps her back. She squeals and turns. "Ghost~! Oh... America? Wait.. you're not America..."

Greece starts to frolic in the mangoes and grabs a large one, slicing and eating it. Hong Kong is bored. What's a teen to do on a day like this? He glances at the mangoes, stomach growling a bit, he takes out a steamed bun and eats it, declining Philippines' offer of taking a mango.

"Done! Thanks, Canada!" Philippines exclaims, admiring the surprisingly big hut. "May I have a mango?" Canada asks. "Yeah, sure... there are like, a GAZILLION of them..." Philippines replies, tossing him a mango. "Thanks." Philippines slices a mango and noms it.

Greece looks at Germany and Italy, and is slightly disgusted when Italy became upset. He went towards the country, who is hiding behind a tree. "Italy?"

"Go away... *sniff* What's the use, anyway? *sniff* I'm useless like Germany says..." she wipes away a stray tear.

"You're not useless!"

"I'm just a-a... a Pasta loving fool... you all think that."

"It's true, you love pasta a lot, but that's what makes you unique. Your great cuisine, you're famous for great artworks and architecture, don't think you are useless, Italy!" Philippines sees Italy, and approaches her with a mango. "Want one?" she asks. Italy shakes her head. "No thanks..." she mutters, wiping her nose. Philippines is a bit awkward so she just crouches beside Italy and smoothes her hair.

"You're the Vatican Daisy Vargas. You are Italy," soothed Greece. "You are home of one of the largest religion on the earth!" Philippines nodded, not saying anything. "Um... I think it's about to rain."

"Uh-oh..."

Philippines scrambles into the hut, when Prussia suddenly arrives. "Hey! It's the AWESOME me!" he yells. "Mein Gott..." mutters Germany, and he head-trees.

"Head tree? I'll make that a thing!" says Greece.

"Hey! Mein bruder... Kesesese..."

"Uh... who are you?" Philippines asks, as Germany is walking away.

"What? You don't know the awesome me?"

"Nope. Anyway, hey! Everyone! It's about to rain, better come in here soon!" Philippines says. Gilbird doesn't fancy the idea of getting wet, neither does Prussia, so he enters so his awesomeness will stay dry. Greece agrees with Prussia, he doesn't wanna get wet either. So he brings Italy into the hut with him.

"Pst... Mr. Germany sir, better get inside." says Philippines, leaning out a window. "By the way, I didn't know you had a brother..."

"Eh? Oh... ja, he's my brother, Prussia."

Germany stays outside a bit longer.

"May I come in?" asks Canada.

"Kesesese.. my awesome presence will be dry..."

Philippines whacks Prussia on the head and Gilbird flutters up. "Oh! Sorry little birdie! Hey, Canada... yeah, you can come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (characters will be addressed by human name or country name. It varies.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Credits to the owners.**

**Characters:**

_*Nyotalia fem!North Italy| Daisy Vargas_

_*Germany | Ludwig Beildschmidt_

_*2p!Greece | Hermes Karpusi_

_*Prussia | Gilbert Beildschmidt_

_*Canada | Matthew Williams_

_*Hong Kong |Li Xiao Chun_

_*OC!Philippines | Maria Gabriela de la Cruz_

_*Korea | Yong Soo Im_

Philippines whacks Prussia on the head. Gilbird flutters up. "Oh! I'm sorry little bird! Oh, hey, Canada... Yeah, sure…come in…"

Italy looks towards everyone, searching for Ludwig. Prussia goes to have Awesome sleep somewhere.

Ludwig quivered a bit as the rain began to pour down on him. "Shit- vater.." he muttered, before heading to his house.

"Ugh! No signal! This is dumb..." Hong Kong says, his phone in his hand.

"Hey Hong Kong! Deal with it!" Philippines yells as she starts making some soup. Matthew shuffles into the house-thing as Greece sits by himself, examining his Kopis and occasionally looking out at the rain and frowning. Italy exits the hut, walking into the rain. She should probably just head home anyway...She winced as the rain began to come down in icy sheets. She held her arms to her chest, and shivered a bit. Maria mumbles something about going to Boracay for a vacation or something. "Hey, what the! Hey Daisy , you'll catch a cold! Besides! The fairies are playing around, hey!" *superstitious side clicks on* she shrugs and shakes her head and serves the soup to remaining people and takes a nap. "Siesta time..." she mumbled. One other thing she shared with Italy: being good at siestas.

**xXxHETALIAxXx**

Germany shuddered heavily, soon finally making into his home; and shutting the door, yet pausing as he heard footsteps trailing behind him. Ludwig then opened the door back up, only to spot the Italian woman walking after him. "Oh Italy..." he whispered himself, before holding the door open for her.

**xXxHetaliaxXx**

Italy ran inside, still shivering. She stood there sadly, shaking her head in an attempt to dry it. She gives a small sniff, and removes her wet gloves. Germany frowned impatiently, handing her a large towel. "Here." Daisy began to dry herself with the towel, her eyes still traced on the ground, "Ve...Scusate..." she apologized, and gave another sniff. Ludwig shook his head, and hesitantly reached out his hand to affectionately pet her. "Nein I-.. I'm za vone who should be sorry... I didn't mean to yell, or snap like zat. I vas just having a bad day." he explained, sighing shamefully. Italy looked up from the floor, giving another sniff, "Ve...I know I'm useless, just like you said. I try my hardest, and then..." she sighed, and turned back down to the floor, "I just mess everything up..." Germany shook his head aggressively, and began to pet her more. "Nein, nein Italy- you're not useless. You're just lazy, but ve can fix zat togezer! Trust me... you're very useful. I am sorry, Italy. Honest... Italy looked up and glomped the German, "G-Grazie!" she said, and burst into tears of relief. Germany flinched as he was glomped, stumbling back a bit; yet patting her back. "J-Ja, ja no problem.." Italy sniffed and looked up, "Ah!" she realized she was hugging him while she was completely soaked, "Scusate!" she said and released him. "Nein... it's fine..." replied Germany. Italy quickly ripped off her boots, and took off her tie. She looked down, now only in her dress, "Ve...I'm going to do the rest upstairs."

**xXxHetaliaxXx**

Hermes ate/drank his soup in peace and after putting the dishes wherever they went, he went back to his spot and actually fell asleep, clutching his kopis. Greece totally sleeps while cuddling a sheathed sword. Philippines dreams about a flying unicorn. Li Xiao walks out. It was soo boring in there it wasn't like Taiwan or Korea was there he had to do something. He grabbed a stick and walked away from the remote village the young independent teen pokes the dirt "Ugh still no reception!" He said looking at his phone. W hat can a eastern do for fun?

"Oh cool! Cable! Hey, who wants to watch Korean telenovelas?! They're really popular!" Maria shouts excitedly.

Greece woke up partly from Maria raising her voice and groaned a little as he stretched and walked over to her. "A Korean what now?" Gilbert peaks at the tv. "Not very awesome, but the awesome me will deal with it while bruder is going dramabomb somewhere." and he gets hooked to the. "Telenovela. Korean soap opera. Look, there are sub titles." Philippines explains. Greece just sits next to Gilbert because that was the closest seat and tried to get into whatever was on but he hates drama so he ended up falling asleep, again, which is not very common for him, and he was even leaning on the Prussian male a little but isn't aware of it. "Kesesesese... The awesome me is a great pillow." Greece indeed thinks Gilbert is a great pillow. Korea suddenly entered the hut with an umbrella. "Annyeong Haseyo~"

"Yong Sooooooooooo!" exclaimed Philippines happily. " Maria! Wah! K-drama! Da-ze!" Greece swats at his own ear in his sleep from someone yelling. Philippines giggles then shuts up realizing someone is asleep.

"Eww it's shitty here..." Hong Kong walks back to the village and back into the hut. He sees all the drama in the hut "L ike what happened here?"

'I have a feeling there's some fangirl worthy things going on somewhere else...' Philippines thinks, having the urge to walk around outside. Greece will subconsciously cuddle Gilbert because it's cold from all the rain and he can't take cold very well at all. "Korea popped up. Enjoy." Philippines pats Hong Kong's shoulder and frolicks in the rain. "Who cares about the fairies, ya'll! Tabi tabi po! Tabi tabi po!" she gets tired and calls Germany for no apparent reason at all (a bit worried about Italy). No one replies. 'Hm... must be busy...'

**xXxHetaliaxXx**

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) sighed, and walked off to the washer, dropping her clothing inside. "Ugh... Italy."

"VEEEE~" Italy came down in a pair of sweatpants and a bra. She happily skipped into the wash room, saying, "Ve~ Have you seen my tops?" Germany turned around, facing the Italian woman before flinching, and instantly turning away before tossing her one. "Ah- I- GAH! UH- H-HERE!" Italy caught the t-shirt and pulled it on, "Ve~ Grazie!" she cocked her head to the side as Ludwig stuttered, "Ve? What's wrong?" Italy stared at him, "You shouldn't let men see you half naked!" "Ve...You get to go around half naked all the time! I even see mi fratello walk around fully naked!" "Ja, because zey're men! You're a voman! Und unless you're Transgender, keep your shirt on!" Italy blinked, "Ve~ What's...trans...gender? Is it a game? Can I play?" she asking, jumping happily. Ludwig) balled his fists, and shook his head. "NEIN- That isn't a game! Zat is a serious matter! It's ven you no longer vant to be za gender you vere born as, or-... finally realizing who you are." he said, trying his best to break down the subject to the Italian. " Daisy clapped her hands, "PASTAAAAAA~" she sang as she headed towards the kitchen, "PASTAAAAA~ FOR MEEEEEE! AND LUDDYYYYYYY! Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) sighed softly, chuckling. Daisy Vargas ~~ Fem!N. Italy cocked her head to the side, "Hmm...Doesn't sound like fun. But you know what does!" she happily ran out of the washroom, towards the kitchen, "PASTAAAAAA~" she ran back and pocked her head in, "Can I make pasta pretty please?" "Ja... I guess so." Italy poked Germany, sighed, and smiled happily.

**xXxHetaliaxXx**

The rain stops, and she looks at the sky. Her eyes widen. "DIYOS KO PO~!" She runs into the hut panicked. "There's an effin' cyclone outside!"

"Wh-Whaaa?" Canada begins to panic. Greece is mentally mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, even in his sleep, because he hates the rain. Korea panics. Like. Hell. "I knew this place was trouble" Hong Kong mumbles. Prussia pushes off Hermes and yells. "Cyclone's are so un-awesome." Greece slept through a hurrican twice. "The tornado countries ugh." said Hong Kong. Greece is now awake, and very confused as well as a bit panicked himself. "I will just not ask..."

"Lawl, just joking." Philippines does a peace tackles Maria and starts yelling at her. "This place still sucks". Greece stands up and Spartan kicks a table, which broke it. "Don't pull skata like that!"

"Un-awesome."

"Seriously though, there is one. Just not here . Probably in the other area." Philippines clarified. "Everybody is gonna kill Maria." says Hong Kong "Isn't that where mein bruder is?" Prussia asks. Greece does that eyetwitch of doom now and just glares at Philippines. Korea slaps Maria. Canada looks at Maria with a blank expression. "Don't bitch slap me!" Philippines bitch slaps Korea. "Oh, yeah, and Gilbert! I wouldn't worry about them. The hurricane is like, on the other island."

Greece just goes outside and proceeds to practice his skills with his kopis on a random tree. Prussia sighs in relief. "NAMENA!" Korea bitchslaps Maria. "Name-what?" she slides out of the way, and follows Greece outside, twirling bolo like a majorette. Suddenly, she trips on an invisible stone. Hong Kong grabbed his chinese firecrackers and throws them at the ground "THE BRITISH POWER! THEY'RE LIKE TOTALLY HERE!"

Korea claps hands. "Yey! The hurricane is affecting her!" Greece looks at Maria and grabs her before she can hit the ground completely. Philippines looks at Hermes in surprise. "Th-thanks..." she gets up "I'm... Going back inside..." *sneeze* "Dammit..." she slowly walked back to the hut. Korea sings a K-pop song as he follows Maria. "This is un-awesome." and Prussia goes home. Hong Kong throws more firecrackers as Greece watches Philippines go back inside and then returns to what he was doing until he manages to make fruit fall and catches it. "Bananas? Well then."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE BATTLE OF GREECE AND HONG KONG**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Credits to the owners.**

**Characters:**

_*Nyotalia fem!North Italy: Daisy Vargas_

_*Germany: Ludwig Beildschmidt_

_*2p!Greece: Hermes Karpusi_

_*Prussia: Gilbert Beildschmidt_

_*Canada: Matthew Williams_

_*Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun_

_*OC!Philippines: Maria Gabriela de la Cruz_

_*Korea: Yong Soo Im_

"Pretty sparks~" Korea said, watching the sparkly firecrackers. They explode and he winces. Like an old lady, he screams. "Get those things off my lawn!"

"It's my lawn, Korea!" Philippines yells. "SKATA!" Greece ducked as a random fire cracker flew at him and then ran inside the hut and did not look pleased at all. "WHO IS LAUNCHING FIRE CRACKERS?!" Someone should calm Greece because he is about to just go nuts. Philippines calms Hermes by making at a mango as a fire cracker flies in the air and colourful sparks fades in the air and Korea and Philippines stare in awe . Greece is content with his mango and will not flip unless the fire crackers are the ones that explode loudly because that is the last thing he needs. Philippines takes pictures of the colorful sparks. "Greece is kind of edgy right now so do not make a lot of loud noise around him." Greece mutters. Hong Kong makes a loud explosion. Philippines does the exact opposite and crash teo pans together... from 30 miles away. Greece freezes and pulls out his kopis like he thinks the Persians are invading or something, and his eyes are focused on Li Xiao. Philippines laughs hysterically and prances back into the hut. "Run, Li Xao! Save yourself!" Philippines creeps away, afraid Li Xiao will kill her when Greece is done with him. Philippines digs a hole behind Li "..."

Greece cannot resist this perfect moment and does the thing . "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" He then Spartan kicked Li Xiao into the hole. Hong Kong shoots another firecracker as he elegantly moves out of the way pulligh the greek into the hole. Korea Claps screaming "BRAVOOOO ENCOREEEE!" as the magnificent sight of firecracker and battle starts. Greece slams his sword into the ground so he doesn't fall in and gets back on his feet and smacks Li in the head with the back end of his kopis. They fall in, anyway. Philippines also claps as the two countries fall into a pit of whoopee cushions as the battle begins. Hong Kong grabbed the back of the sword getting a tight grip on it, he throws it out of his grasp. Meanwhile Philippines makes a fruit cocktail.

"Dude calm your tits." Hong Kong says. Greece is sort of already in Spartan/frenzy mode and manages to punch Li in the gut before he can either block or deflect. Philippines Laughs hysterically as she hands Yong Soo a cocktail. "Woah! Are you taping this, Maria?!" exclaims Korea. Hong Kong thanks God China taught him Kung Fu as he quickly moves out of the way by doing this his palm of his hand was hit. Philippines "Yep! This is SO going on YouTube."*sips drink*

"You're tiring yourself out." mutters Hong Kong. Greece says heavily "Never wrestle a Greek, we invented it."

"I'm doing kung fu!"

"Please, I can taekwondo your asses." Korea whispers to Philippines. "Please, we have combat kali." She mimics. Hong Kong kicks the entire fuck out of the Greek, knocking him out he walks out of the pit. Hong Kong gives a 'if you show this to anyone I'll whoop your ass look' at the Phillipines. She raises an arm in a defensive stance "Video for home use only."

"Totes, I just wanted to see it. I don't hit girls or people younger than me unlike other people."

"Good. Here." she hands over the video. Hong Kong smirked in delight before giving his usual poker face "Ok." Korea head-trees when they start battling in the video. "Anyways like what was up with him?" Hong Kong asks Philippines. "With who? Yong Soo?"

"Nah, he always acts like that. No, that Greece guy."

"Dunno... Not sure"

**xXxHETALIAxXx**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ****I can pm the RP box if anyone wants… besides that, PASTAAAAA~ ****(Pst… Daisy… what do ya think?)**

**Ciao~**


End file.
